Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to robotics and, more specifically, to robotic augmentation of creative tasks.
Description of the Related Art
When generating an artistic work, an artist typically engages in a creative process of some kind. For example, a sculptor may examine a raw piece of stone and then develop a sculpting strategy to carve the raw stone into a desired shape. The creative process itself is difficult to define, but this process usually allows the artist to define a clear set of tasks that must be performed to generate the artistic work.
For instance, in the above example, the sculpting strategy may dictate that the raw stone should be formed into a cylindrical shape prior to the execution of more detailed sculpting. Historically, artists have outsourced some or all of these tasks to apprentices, especially ones that do not require the master skill level of the artist. In modern times, however, apprentices may not be readily available to assist artists or using apprentices may be too time consuming and inefficient.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a more effective approach for creating artistic works or facilitating creative tasks.